Games That We Play
by StephyMac
Summary: Stephanie McMahon uses her charms to get what she wants, but what exactly does she want from Chris Jericho?


Self-appreciation came easily for Stephanie McMahon who sat poised in front of her vanity, practicing her facial expressions and primping her hair. "No Eric, I will knock you out!" Her evil sneer quickly faded and turned to a bright innocent smile. "Thank you for doing this for me Chris, it means a lot." Rolling her eyes she stared at her reflection. She had come a long way from the sweet young girl who was a victim of her father's insane plot to extract revenge on Steve Austin. Thinking about what she went through for the company made her blood boil still. So she had a little revenge of her own, marrying Hunter might not have been a wise thing at the time, but in the long run, it had certainly paid off. She got power, the power that her father had practically sacrificed her for. When Hunter had gotten hurt, she didn't know what she was going to do until Shane came to her with his plan. It sounded really good on paper, and she had certainly surprised her father. When the time came, her team failed and she thought she would be out of the WWF forever.  
  
Then Hunter had come back, as big and bad as ever. He had changed; he no longer cared about what she wanted. It was all about him and that damned title belt. When they split up she vowed that he wouldn't hold that belt again, and yet thanks to Chris Jericho he did. After a long and grueling divorce, and even longer absence from the company she had grown to love, her dear sweet father gave her the chance of an opportunity, to change the way that the fans, that people all over the world perceived her. Slowly but surely it was working, fans were cheering her and booing Eric Bischoff, they were cheering her instead of her ex husband Hunter, and most importantly she was the one controlling the careers of some of the people in her past that had done her terribly wrong. The Rock, his jabs and digs at her would not be forgotten; Chris Jericho, the proverbial thorn in her side turned business partner, and many more. Then there was Kurt Angle. Sure, everyone thought he was innocent, but what went on behind the scenes was the beginning of the end for her marriage. He was relentless in spreading rumors about their relationship, or the lack thereof one. She was having the time of her life battling wits and "tits" with Eric Bischoff.  
  
The flowers started soon after their first meeting. Of course he was a married man, a married man old enough to be her father, but it was fun. He kept her on her toes and vise versa. The night he stood outside in the parking lot screaming at the top of her lungs that he was going to knock her out was the funniest thing she had ever experienced. Gathering her hair in her fists and lifting it up she admired the smooth graceful slope of her neck and shoulders. Her hair, that was another thing that she needed to think over. She had been seriously considering cutting it; lately it just looked too long and stringy. Yes, a cut would definitely do her good, especially with the power look she wanted. First thing tomorrow she would go to the salon and get her a manicure, then a pedicure and top it off with a new haircut. She would relax and get a massage-she loved the company but lately she felt like she was going to go mad if she didn't get away from it for a couple of days. Between Eric Bischoff and his HLA, and the nerve of Rico to set her up, she was in desperate need of a vacation, but couldn't afford to leave her company.  
  
Grabbing her cell phone out of her purse she dialed the number that came to her mind immediately. "Hi Hunter, sorry you're not there to get my call, saw you on Raw tonight and golly if you didn't look as if you've aged a lot. It was awfully nice of Uncle Eric to just GIVE that title to you, wasn't it? Talk to you later sweetheart." She smirked as she clicked the end call button, oh how she loved tormenting him!  
  
She looked around the hotel room that had been her living quarters for the past two days. It was nicer than any of the other wrestlers rooms that was for sure. Her eyes rested on the television and a tape from Monday Night. Figuring that there was nothing better to do, she popped the tape in the VCR and fast-forwarded to her part at the end. She had really nailed Eric in the balls. She watched his face first register surprise, and then extreme pain. He really wasn't bad looking when he wasn't grinning like the greasy bastard he was. As much as she hated to admit it, she admired him, maybe even a little attracted to him. Whatever it was, she shrugged it off, not wanting or willing to take it any further. She turned out the light on the small table and stared at the ceiling, she closed her eyes when she remembered that Jericho was going to be calling her at midnight and give her the low down on what was going on and what he had heard.  
  
Having Jericho jump ship and spy on Raw had been genius on her part; he didn't even want a raise all he wanted was to have sex with her. Stephanie didn't have a problem with that and once every week or so when they were close to the same town, she welcomed him to her bed or vice versa. It was quite a little arrangement, both seemed content with the way things were. Chris was married and was more than eager to use his boss as a substitute wife from time to time, and Stephanie was lonely, although she would never admit it, deep down she was terribly lonely and insecure.  
  
At midnight the call came, Chris filled her in on everything Bischoff had planned, and things he had tossed out in the open to be looked at. "You're only 20 minutes away Stephy, why not come over and spend the night with me?" Business was over, now it was time for pleasure, and Chris wasted no time at all in pointing that out.  
  
"Why do I have to get out? I'm already in bed, naked." This was one of their games, tease each other till one of them gave in. "Naked and all alone."  
  
Chris took a deep breath and sighed, he usually lost the game. "What room are you in?" After she told him she could hear him putting his clothes on. "Leave the door unlocked for me ok Princess?" She murmured her reply and sat the phone down. Information did have its costs.  
  
  
  
Chris stuck his head off the elevator and looked both ways quickly. The cost was clear so he walked as quick as he could to the room that Stephanie told him she was in. Without a moments hesitation he was inside her room and stripping his clothes. Under the mass of covers and pillows lay the object of his desire. Ever since their first night together when they "sealed the deal" he hadn't been able to get enough of her. Jessica, his wife, rarely even crossed his mind anymore because it was too occupied with thoughts of Stephanie and ways to impress her.  
  
He reached out to touch her unruly mane of darkness that was splayed over the pillow, it was soft and silky to the touch and smelled of wild orchids. His hand moved down, uncovering more of her on his way. Her lips, they drove him wild with desire, kissing her left him with an ache he knew only she could soothe. "Princess, rise and shine." He leaned forward and kissed her nose, smiling to himself when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep." Yawning she reached out for him. 


End file.
